Conventionally, as a waterproof moisture-permeable fabric for clothing for use in clothing such as sport clothes, uniform clothes, and rainwear, there has been known a waterproof moisture-permeable fabric obtained by staking a thin film made of a resin having a waterproof moisture-permeable property on a base fabric. For example, there are known the one obtained by coating porous or nonporous polyurethane directly on a base fabric including a woven or knitted fabric, or the like, and the one obtained by bonding a film made of porous or nonporous polyurethane on a base fabric by the use of an adhesive. Further, such a waterproof moisture-permeable fabric is generally used in such a manner than the film side is situated on the skin side, and the base fabric is situated on the outside air side.
Herein, the waterproof moisture-permeable property is the property to prevent water such as rain from passing therethrough, and to allow moisture (water vapor) to pass therethrough. The thin film made of a porous resin exhibits a waterproof moisture-permeable property according to the size of the pores. Whereas, the thin film made of a nonporous resin contains a hygroscopic material, thereby to be made hydrophilic, and exhibits a waterproof moisture-permeable property.
For these conventional waterproof moisture-permeable fabrics, in order to prevent the waterproof moisture-permeable layer from being worn by the clothes worn on the inner side of the waterproof moisture-permeable fabric, or a skin, the following methods are adopted: a lining is sewn on the waterproof moisture-permeable layer; and a tricot knitted fabric is bonded thereto. However, in such cases, the weight of the waterproof moisture-permeable fabric becomes large. For this reason, unfavorably, wearers of the clothing obtained by using the waterproof moisture-permeable fabric have difficulty in moving.
To this problem, there is proposed the following: a polymer resin is partially stacked on the waterproof moisture-permeable layer including an urethane resin, thereby to protect the waterproof moisture-permeable layer (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, in recent years, products easy to recycle have been demanded from the viewpoints of exhaustion of petroleum resources and global warming.
However, with the waterproof moisture-permeable fabric obtained by stacking a waterproof moisture-permeable layer including an urethane resin on a base fabric, recycling thereof is unfavorably difficult.
Further, as a means for facilitating recycling of the waterproof moisture-permeable fabric, there is proposed a film made of a polyester resin having moisture permeability (e.g., see Patent Document 2). However, upon stacking a polyester film having a moisture permeability on a base fabric including a woven or knitted fabric made of polyester dyed with a disperse dye, the dye migrates to the polyester film, unfavorably resulting in remarkable degradation of the appearance.
Further, as in Patent Document 2, when the film is colored in black or dark gray, the problem of the change in appearance due to dye migration is not caused. However, when the base fabric is colored in light color, unfavorably, the color of the film is seen therethrough from the front side (outside air side).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3718422
[Patent Document 2] EP0783016 B1